Angel/Archangel
In this series, Angel is not an official member of the X-Men yet, as he is forced to remain off the team in order to continue to have access to the family fortune, which he has been using in order to aid mutant-kind. Angel appeared to save Rogue from a Sentinel which aims to kill her. Along with the X-Men they have defeated the Sentinel. Logan and Beast then asked him to rejoin the team but refused because he will have no access to their wealth if he join any mutant team. Despite this, he does help the team in battle as an ally, as well as use his funds to help them out, including repairing the Xavier Institute in the third episode. Angel and Rogue's friendship was affected by Rogue's mission to absorb the memories of his father Warren Worthington Jr. to know the whereabouts of Senator Kelly. He also appears to be in a relationship with Storm, as shown in the episode Guardian Angel. Towards the last half of Guardian Angel, Angel is deliberately attacked by Moss and the MRD, by request of his father, Warren Worthington II. Angel is injured in his struggle to defeat the MRD and escape, but sadly loses and severely injures his wings. His father then makes the decision to remove his son's wings since it's the only way he thinks Angel will come to his side. However, Nathaniel Essex, also known as Sinister, persuades Angel into becoming one of his experiments, and bonds metallic sharp wings into Angel's back, thus turning him into Archangel. He was last seen in the season finale working beside Essex, with no will of his own. He is presumed to be one of the Four Horsemen in the following Age of Apocalypse in the second season of Wolverine and the X-Men. Origin Warren Worthington III was born into an extremely rich family, but his comfortable life changed in his late teens when his mutant powers developed and he began to grow wings. Warren kept them hidden under his clothes and even wore a special harness that bound them down to his back to make them harder to notice. One night at school, a fire broke out and Warren had no choice except to jump out a window, in the hope that the wings would slow his fall. He found out that he could fly with them, and saved the other boys in his dormitory from the fire. The rescue inspired Warren to fight crime as the Avenging Angel, which brought him to the attention of Professor X). Xavier ran a school for mutants of which he secretly trained his mutant superhero team, the X-Men. When Angel first met the other X-Men, Cyclops and Iceman, he thought at first that they were thieves after a vial which he had retrieved from some thieves that night. However, it turned out that the "vial" was actually a miniature nuclear bomb. Angel was able to fly into the atmosphere, where it was cold enough to deactivate the bomb. Angel then became one of the founding members of the X-Men (which was foreseen by the young mutant Mary Margaret many years earlier). At first Warren disguised his face with a mask, but later discarded it because he felt that his handsome, telegenic features would gain his team public support. Angel had a crush on Jean Grey at first, but Jean secretly loved Cyclops, so whenever she and Angel would go somewhere, she would try to invite Scott along as well. During a fight with Kukulcan, Cyclops missed their enemy and accidentally hit Angel with his optic beams. Angel claimed that Cyclops had done it on purpose since he also loved Jean. Angel apologized the next day, as he had been delirious. He gave up on Jean so that she could be with Cyclops, and started dating an old friend of his, Candy Southern. Power and Abilities Emerging Powers When Angel's powers first emerged, his body developed a higher metabolism, lost all body fat and became more muscular, and his bones became hollow, allowing him to run faster and jump higher. It was later revealed that Warren is at peak human levels which include his senses, strength, speed and reflexes. It was revealed that Angel is either a descendant of the Cheyarafim mutant race or his mutation resembles the mutations specific to this race. Fully Developed Powers Angel then sprouted and grew white, feathery wings. Angel's natural wings give him the ability to fly. They are super-humanly strong, easily capable of breaking a man's bones and tossing someone through a wall, and allow him to lift an additional 200 pounds. He has super-humanly sharp vision and hearing, and his eyes can withstand high-speed winds. His body is accustomed to low temperatures at high altitudes, and his lungs can breath easily even at full flight speed. Warren prefers to fly under the clouds, and can normally fly nonstop for half a day. However, he can reach the highest recorded altitude of a bird (equivalent to the height of Mount Everest), which quickly tires him out. It has been argued that Angel possess some kind of internal flight organ, but more likely several small ones throughout his body and that his wings offer the additional thrust and stability for actual flight. This would explain how Angel manages to hover for long periods of time and how he experienced little exhaustion in his arms and legs whilst flying. It has also been suggested, but never proved, that Angel's fevers are some kind of silicon or substance which act like solar panels providing him with the massive amounts of energy he would need for sustained flight. Later, he developed a secondary mutation: a blood-borne regenerative healing factor that enabled him to heal at an extraordinary rate. Superficial lacerations and punctures heal almost immediately and more severe injuries, such as broken bones or internal organ damage, heal within days. This healing factor can also be transferred to others via blood transfusion. Once transferred to an injured/ill individual (especially if they share his blood type), their tissues regenerate or can even be resuscitated if recently dead, but this ability is limited by the amount of blood Angel can transfer or survive losing. As a result of his Cheyarafim nature, Angel's blood is toxic/caustic to the Neyaphem mutant race, including Nightcrawler. Apocalypse's Celestial modifications granted him different and far greater abilities. His skin turned blue and his tissues were enhanced, granting him far greater strength, durability, and endurance. He was given razor-sharp metal, retractable claws and wings. The wings could also shoot poison-tipped metal feathers. Warren has independent control over each and every feather. However, the wings were sometimes hard to command, especially when Warren felt strong emotions. After fully succumbing to the Archangel persona and embracing his role as Apocalypse's heir, Archangel's powers were greatly magnified. His new celestial powers allowed him to defeat X-Force single handedly and, most impressively, defeat the Phoenix-empowered Jean Grey of the Age of Apocalypse universe. Abilities 'Expert Combatant' Angel is a skilled combatant, especially in aerial hand-to-hand combat, trained by Professor Xavier, Black Widow, and Hercules. He is considered to be the best aerial fighter in the world, capable of outsmarting and defeating much faster opponents such as the Human Torch, Quicksilver, and Iron Man. 'Business Sense' Warren is a talented businessman whose wealth ranks him in the lower part of the Fortune 500 list. In ULTIMA Category:Protagonists Category:X-Men